Two parts of a broken heart
by MehKitty
Summary: Another school AU. To help move on, Natsu moves to a new school and immediately notices introvert Lucy, is she more than what she seems to be? NaLu Review and enjoy! -On Hiatus until further notice, apologies :( -
1. Chapter 1: 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia

_Hello guys! This is my new story I'm adding, this is the NaLu one I promised a while back, it's finally here! Hallelujah! So uh, yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay enjoy!~_

* * *

It was a birthday. A joyous, happy time for everyone. Well, everyone except little Lucky Lucy Heartfilia who, unlike most rich six year olds who spent their parties dressed in the finest pastel pink party dresses and tiaras, she spent hers in a bathtub in her En Suite bathroom. She was scared. No, petrified. And Lucy was alone.

She heard screams. Feminine screams. And then,

 _Drip...drop...drip...drop...thud._

Lucy's heart froze, her eyes widened and her finger nails bit into her small palms. There were footsteps, they got closer and closer.

 _"Luuuucyyy?!"_ A masculine voice sang, it was unnatural and creepy. And belonged to her father.

 _"Hey, my little darling...come out of the bathroom, your mother and I are just playing a game. Yeah, a really fun game!"_ Lucy didn't dare answer.

 _"Aww, come on. Fine, I'll leave a beautiful dress and lots and lots of sweets and candy and birthday cake on your bed so when you're ready..."_ He paused. Lucy hugged herself tighter.

 _"Come out"_ the voice growled. The footsteps faded slightly but not enough to alert Lucy that he was out of her room, she wasn't safe yet.

Lucy carefully got out of the bath tub, and looked at the door. Cake and candy did sound promising...but Lucy wasn't stupid, she carefully traced the scar that ran up her arm and winced slightly, it didn't hurt. Not physically anyway. She had learnt her lesson. Lucy straightened her nightdress and carefully opened the bathroom window and climbed out, Lucy faced the ground. It was a sheer drop. She'd had worse falls. _Falling, falling, thud._ She landed in the bushes that surrounded her house. There was a loud crash as she fought her way through the shrubbery and when she was finally free she looked up to her bathroom window and saw the crazed eyes...of her fatherly figure.

The cold, red knife glinted in his hands,

 _"Lucy!"_ He screamed and threw the knife down towards her, it very...nearly...hit, landing barely two feet in front of her, cutting off a few roses that were blooming. They fell to the ground silently. Lucy ran, ran as fast and as far away as she could. Far from the forgotten presents that were worth so much not even an hour ago.

Lucy's seventh birthday eventually came around and the orphanage that she belonged to threw a massive party for her, but that wasn't the best surprise. There was cake and sweets and friends and music and dancing and presents and best of all, when Lucy's party had 'finished' she was lead to a back room where a curtain was held. The owner of the orphanage, Kira, pulled back the curtains and...there stood two figures. A tall man and a shorter woman.

 _"These are your new parents, Lucy! Happy birthday!"_ She took no time in running and embracing them in her tiny arms. This was indeed Lucy's happiest day.

Then came the eighth birthday. Lucy was finally happy and nothing could get in her way. Almost nothing. She woke up at eight in the morning to the smell of fresh pancakes and brioche, Lucy ran down the stairs leading to the kitchen and...

 _Surprise!_

Her parents were standing holding two presents each and behind them was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate brioche. Lucy was dumbfounded. She squealed and hugged her parents tight, breathing in their familiar scent wishing that this moment would last forever. After an amazing lunch and more than a few slices of cake each, Lucy and her parents slumped on their couch, deciding to spend the rest of the day with each other...not doing much. About halfway through the movie they were watching, Lucy's dad suddenly got up and smiled.

 _"Now, Lucy. I'm just going to the town to get something, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"_ Lucy turned to her mother for any hints on where he may be going but she just smiled innocently. Lucy's dad left.

The movie ended, so Lucy and her mum watched another one, and another. And one more until night fell. But Lucy's dad hadn't come back.

 _"It'll be fine, Lucy! Don't worry so!"?_ was the only phrase that came out of her mothers mouth. Even then, Lucy could see she became more anxious. Ding, Dong. Ding, Dong. The grandfather clock in the hall sounded the arrival of the eleventh hour. Her dad still hadn't returned and now her mum was in a state of panic. The door sounded and little Lucy ran to it, yelling. _Daddy! Daddy!_ But he wasn't there, in his place a solemn faced policeman stood, his hat held in his hands, covering his chest.

 _You're not my daddy, where is he?_ Lucy asked politely, the officer shook his head.

 _I need to speak to your mother, may I come in?_ Lucy lead him through the door, to her mother.

A scream filled the tiny house as Lucy sat on the stairs, trying to block them out. Trying to block the world out.

 _I'm afraid that your husband died in a car accident earlier this afternoon._ No, her daddy couldn't be gone...

 _I'm sorry ma'am, it was a direct hit...he would have died instantly._ Lucy hugged her knees tighter and tighter until the blood stopped flowing to it.

 _Ma'am, I need to go now. I'm truly sorry for your loss, if there's anything I can do to help you. Call the police station, we'll be happy to help._ Lucy stood and caught the officer leaving the doorway.

 _You're lying._ The small girl said, the officer turned around with surprised eyes.

 _I know you're lying. There's no way daddy could be dead. No way!_ Tears spilt from Lucy's chocolate eyes and the officer knelt down until he was eye level with her.

 _Listen, Kid. I know this is hard for you but it's certain that he died. Why not go comfort your mum?_ And he left. Shutting the door gently behind him. Lucy tip-toed through to the living room,

 _Mummy?_ The sobbing woman looked up briefly and said.

 _Lucy, please...just get to your room._ Lucy obeyed.

Then came the ninth birthday, Lucy had a hard day at school and staggered home. Life was far from perfect anymore. She gently opened and closed the door, her mum had become very violent lately and Lucy couldn't do that today, she couldn't bear it.

 _Mum?_ She gently called out, there was no response.

 _Mum?_ She had to be in, the door was open. Lucy wandered to the house until she came across something. A pair of her mothers favourite shoes at the bottom of the stairs. Lucy's heart burst.

The top of the stairs couldn't come quick enough, Lucy ran to the bathroom, no, empty. To her parents room, no, empty. She couldn't have, she wouldn't have. Lucy walked slowly to her room, waiting for the enviable. She opened the door to her room...

 _Creeeaaaak. Creeeaaaak._ Lucy screamed.

She arrived at the orphanage she grew up in a week later. It was Kira who greeted her, but Lucy wasn't the same. Her chocolate eyes were dull, lifeless and full of hate.

 _Lucy...I...ah...I'm sor-_ Lucy glared at her.

 _I don't want your pity. I'm not sad anyway. Crying and being sad is for weaklings. I don't need you pitying me._ Lucy Heartfilia had gone.

Lucy Heartfilia walked through the gates of Fairy Tail High. Avoiding everyone, like she had learned to do so...so very long ago. Then the crowd of screaming fan girls made her remember that a new kid was arriving at school, ugh. She quickly turned around and began walking, she heard footsteps, they got faster and faster and faster.

"Hey, excuse me, you!" Lucy spun around, glaring.

"What?" She snapped and the pink haired boy jumped back a little,

"Hey, no need to be so hostile. I'm Natsu, I'm new here and I was just wondering if you would show me around the school?" Lucy scowled and kept walking,

"No" Natsu ran up to her and kept her pace,

"Aww, why not? You look lonely!" Lucy stopped as something in her mind snapped, all falling into place. Someone noticed. No, she had to keep up her facade, let anyone close and they'll hurt you, or worse...you'll hurt them.

"If I show you around the school, will you stop following me?" Natsu smiled,

"Sure!" Lucy grabbed his wrist and dragged him around the school, then headed to her first class. This weirdo was going to be the death of her.

* * *

 _So, I don't have much to say really, this story is going to be pretty long I think so chapters will take a while to come out but I'm sure it'll be worth it, okay well! Review and I'll see you all next time!_

 _Bai Bai! ~_

 _-MehKitty Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ_


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel

_Ugh, I had to do all the edits again! It didn't blooming save! Argh! Anyway, in my original edit I wanted to thank you all for all of the support. I've got two reviews so far and they were what I needed to push myself to update today, so thank you for all the support on all of my stories, I love you guys! *hearts!*_

* * *

A small boy sprinted through the deep, dark forest that surrounded his village. Well, used to surround it anyway, the village had no doubt been burned to the ground by now and the forest was a death trap. Yet, he still ran.

 _Natsu, remember how you told me how fast you can run? Well, prove it, run as fast as you can into the forest until you meet the other side, don't look back. I love you._ His fathers strained and choking voice echoed horribly in his mind as his arms pumped back and forth while his skinny legs worked harder than ever, the air thick with smoke, fog...and death.

He kept running, his unusually pink hair flying wildly bedding him, his seemingly endless onyx eyes focused on running and determined to keep the smoke away from him. Suddenly, through the fog, a man appeared with flaming red hair and equally red eyes. Natsu stopped in front of him and called out,

 _Hey, excuse me! Do you know where I am?_ The man turned around and grabbed his wrist. Pulling the boy fast away from the forest into the open, the boy writhed and struggled to get out of the mans grasp.

 _Let...go you...crazy person!_ The boy shouted and man yelled his reply,

 _Oi! I'm not crazy, I'm trying to help you, you idiot!_ The boy stopped tugging and protesting and eventually allowed himself to be dragged by his thin wrist to safety.

Once they had both exited the forest, they rested their hands on their knees and gasped for air. Sweet, sweet air! The boy stood up, making sure not to show any signs of weakness and pointed a finger at the man.

 _Who are you?_ The man, still gasping for breath, stood up and grinned.

 _Wow, you're certainly a confident small boy, I'm Igneel and may I ask who you are?_ The boy stood tall and pointed his thumb to his chest,

 _Thank you, and I'm Natsu!_ The man suddenly stopped smiling and his flaming bangs shadowed his eyes.

 _Were your parents in the village when it was set on fire?_ Natsu stopped grinning and looked at the floor,

 _Yes._ Was all he could mutter, his mother had been shot before hand and his father was trapped in his burning house. They were surely dead.

 _My daughter and wife were also killed._ Igneel sighed. _If you want...I could be your new dad!_ Natsu looked up and smiled wider than he ever had before,

 _That would be awesome!_ Igneel took his hand and started walking East.

 _Come on, i have a house in the city, that's where we'll live._

 _Okay!_

...

Natsu was working out at home, he was sixteen. He had been living with Igneel for twelve years now and he was happier than ever, Igneel was in the police force and had started taking Natsu to the gym when he was thirteen, Natsu was now quite the ladies man, the TV was on in the other room, Natsu was barely listening to it but one particular thing caught his attention.

 _We apologise for interrupting this program but we have breaking news. A robbery being held in the main street has gone wrong, Mr Igneel has been forced to enter the suspected building_.

Natsus heart stopped for a second, he put down the weights and walked into the small living room and sat down, cracking his knuckles to release the tension inside of him.

 _It's been five minutes now and Mr Igneel has not made any contact with the rest of the department if this continues-_

A loud ear shattering explosion took over the living room, freezing Natsus blood.

 _I'm afraid to tell everyone that the building has exploded, it was a suicide attack. The hostages, The criminals and Mr Igneel and his team are all suspected to be dead. We are truly sorry to everyone affected by this, we will be posting updates as soon as they arrive. I'm Kristen reporting for The Fiore-_

Natsu screamed.

...

It had been two years. And no one had survived that attack, not a single soul. People had come to visit Natsu but it didn't help. He stayed in the house, he got a small job that just helped him pay his rent. But this life wasn't right, he was hurting more and more everyday, until it became unbearable so he did what he could, he packed everything that he owned, some food and of course his beloved scarf that Igneel gave him and he left for Magnolia. A city that would free him from the sadness that suffocated him.

...

Natsu walked into the school and was immediately surrounded by a tsunami of fangirls. 'Fairy Tail High?' He thought to himself, 'ha, sounds fun!' The girls were all up on him, asking questions, saying how hot he was, you know, just normal fangirly stuff.

"Mr Dragneel? Please choose someone to show you around the school" a teacher said and the screams got louder. Everyone put up their hand, shouting. "Me! Me!" But Natsu took zero interest in them, he wasn't looking for a pretty girl, well, she may have been pretty but he wanted someone that looked...interesting. There was one that caught his eye, a pretty girl with short snowy hair and cobalt blue eyes. She looked interesting...he guessed.

It was like she knew he was going to pick her, that he had already made his decision. This made Natsu falter, then...then he saw someone else, a blonde. She looked annoyed out of her wits, she looked towards the crowd of girls and stomped in the other direction. She was the one, she was going to be his friend! Natsu pushed his way through the crowd, not bothering to look back at the white haired girls look of shock and surprise.

"Hey, excuse me, you!" Natsu shouted, trying to get the girls attention, she spun around, if looks could kill...

"What?" She snapped and Natsu jumped slightly, for a pretty girl she was very feisty,

"Hey, no need to be so hostile. I'm Natsu, I'm new here and I was just wondering if you would show me around the school?" The girl rolled her eyes at Natsu and kept walking but she couldn't escape him,

"No" She spat, this was only a challenge for Natsu, then he saw her eyes. They were a beautiful melted chocolate brown. Yet, they were dull, lifeless, lonely. Void of any emotion.

"Aww, why not? You look lonely!"

The girl stopped abruptly and Natsu skidded and stood next to her, he could hear her brain working.

"If I show you around the school, will you stop following me?" Natsu grinned and nodded,

"Sure!" The girl grabbed his wrist and dragged him around the school, then they both headed to their first class. This weirdo was going to be his best friend, Natsu was sure of it!

* * *

 _so, like it? Hate it? Write me a review, the more reviews I get the quicker updates will come out because then I know what I've done good and what I could improve on, so pLease review! Okay, that's all from me, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!_

 _bai bai~_

 _-MehKitty 〜（ゝ。∂）_


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Nightmares

_So this chapter is quite long, I'll keep this short, thanks for all the support! Love you guys!_

* * *

After her first class, Art, Lucy headed to English. She avoided eye contact with everyone and swiftly took her usual seat next to the window. Five minutes into the lesson the teacher finally arrived with a familiar pink haired idiot. Lucy huffed, it was just her luck, wasn't it?

"Mr Dragneel, welcome to Advanced English, I'm Mr Macao and you must choose your seat, you may sit next to Miss Lisanna or Miss Lucy, your choice" Lucy saw Lisanna subtly pat the seat next to her, she bit her lip and winked at Natsu. Lucy scowled, she went back to staring out of the window. His footsteps came closer until the chair next to her was pulled out and a boy sat in it.

"Okay, class let's start"

...

Natsu was wandering around the school, hopelessly lost when a teacher approached him.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm looking for Mr Macao's class" the man smiled and held out his hand,

"Ah you must be Natsu Dragneel, I was just looking for you, I'm Mr Macao and I'll lead you to the class"

"Thank you, sir"

...

Natsu walked into the class and He immediately noticed two people, that white haired girl. And the blonde from earlier, he then remembered that he had never learned her name. Natsu was shoved out of my day dream by Mr Macao saying,

"You must choose your seat, you may sit next to Miss Lisanna or Miss Lucy, your choice" He presumed must have missed a bit. Natsu surveyed the class room, He expected the white haired girl to be Lisanna, she stared at him and bit her lip, she subtly patted the seat next to her and winked at Natsu, he decided she was trying too hard. Then he looked at -the presumably- Lucy, she looked at Lisanna briefly and Natsu saw her roll her pretty eyes in...was it hate? Disgust? Solitude? And then Lucy went back to staring out of the window, and Natsu walked towards her, pulled out the chair and sat.

...

About a quarter of an hour later, Natsu decided to speak up.

"Hey" he whispered semi-quietly, Lucy did not bat an eyelid,

"You know it's rude to ignore someone when they're trying to talk to you" he said again, Lucy sighed,

"Really? I had no idea..." Natsu smirked,

"Yup. But I'm glad you're talking to me now!"

"The feeling is not mutual" Natsu pouted while Lucy just stared at the whiteboard, taking notes.

"Aww, don't be like that Luce, I'm on,y trying to be friendly!" Lucy stared at him,

"I don't want to be friends!" Natsu was confused, who didn't want friends? There were people who would kill to be 'popular'

"But who doesn't want friends?" Lucy put her clenched fist on the desk, startling Natsu. What was this guys problem anyway?!

"Listen, I don't need friends. All they do is hold you back, then hurt you. And who wants that? Not me, that's certain" Natsu put his large, calloused hand over her fist and stared deeply into Lucy's eyes,

"Not all friends do, well, if they do that to you then they aren't friends. Friends are always there for you, they help you through hard times, they make you feel better" Lucy just scoffed,

"Ha! Well, it seems I'm in too deep. No one could help me through my hard times. No one understands...I bet you don't either" Lucy produced a sickly smile, "I bet you've had your whole life served on a silver platter for you, I bet it's all been easy-prays for you-" Natsu had, had enough. He grabbed her hand and held it tight, making Lucy yelp quietly in surprise.

"Listen Lucy. Let me tell you, my life hasn't been easy. It's been far from easy and from what you've said, I bet your life's been horrible as well. I can see it, you're void of emotion! I'm not like anyone else, if anything, I can understand you better, so please. I'm asking for one chance, just one. Will you try and be my friend, I'll never treat you badly or anything like that. Please, just be my friend" Lucy could only stare, he had see right through the barricade she had put up.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance, okay?" Natsu smiled and went back to taking notes, luckily their teacher wasn't paying attention.

"I promise you, Luce. I'll never hurt you"

...

"So what do friends do together?" Lucy asked during lunch, her and Natsu were sitting under a cherry blossom tree eating sandwiches.

"Uh well, they get to know each other!" He said with a large grin,

"So Lucy, when's your birthday?" Lucy visibly stiffened and stared at the ground,

"J-J-July 21st..." She muttered quietly, "I-I-I'm seventeen in two months..." Natsu put his hand on her shoulder,

"Lucy..." She quickly brushed it off and stood up abruptly,

"I-I-I'm sorry, I need to go. I'll see you later" and she ran off. Natsu slumped against the tree what was this he was feeling? Guilt? His chest was aching and his heart was thumping. She was broken, she was the broken, unwanted doll that no one payed attention to. He was going to make her better. Natsu was going to gain her trust and befriend her because if she stayed like that any longer...she just might shatter.

...

A few hours later, Lucy sat in her apartment. She hadn't seen Natsu and she felt awful, she felt guilt, more guilt than she had ever felt before. He had tried to help her and she had run away, she was a coward. The words 'coward' 'stupid' and 'worthless' circled round and round in her head until a light tapping on her window startled her, she grabbed a frying pan from her kitchen and walked into her bedroom, and there was the pink haired idiot. He was perched on her window ledge, his scarf billowing behind him and that...that total idiot was waving and smiling. Lucy yelped and fell backwards, Natsu was getting impatient. He tapped harder on the window and signalled to the lock on it, Lucy unlocked it and opened it to allow the weirdo to get into her apartment.

"So...I imagine you have a few questions..."

"Yes, first off. How the hell do you I know where I live?! Second, why the hell are you here!? and third, how the hell did you scale that wall?" Natsu smiled and sat on her bed, Lucy was standing with her frying pan in her hand.

"First! I followed you home, duh. Second! Well, I wanted to see you! Especially after earlier...and third! I'm an amazing climber!" Lucy sighed and placed the frying pan on a table and sat on the kitchen chair, resting her head in her hands.

"Lucy. Answer me honestly, you'd better. What was all that about earlier?" Lucy sighed, this was coming.

"I-I-I..." She started, "when I was six...on my sixth birthday...s-something bad happened, and I've never told anyone...except for my care workers...but. I'm, I'm not ready yet..." Lucy's breath hitched in her throat when two strong arms went around her from behind and pressed her to the chair, and Natsus chest.

"It's okay, that's all I wanted...now let's watch a movie or something!" Lucy leans into him and closes her eyes.

"Yeah, that's a good idea"

"Okay! I'm choosing, Luce!"

"No fair! It's my apartment!"

...

After watching countless movies, Natsu had finally gone home -he jumped through the window despite Lucy's protests to go out of the door- and Lucy was asleep. But she was not sleeping well. The dream was back.

 _Lucy was running, running through the labyrinth that was the Heartfilia mansion. She could hear him, his manic laugh, his loud footsteps, the sharpening of her death. Lucy turned a corner but it was a dead end. She turned around and saw her father, he held up his knife. She couldn't escape. He pushed the knife into her abdomen, laughing uncontrollably all the while, but this time he said something. "Natsu told me to do this, he doesn't like you, he's using you. No one loves you, you deserve this" he pushed the knife further into her. Lucy screamed._

And she awoke. Cold sweat dripping off of her forehead onto the white bed sheets. Lucy pulled her knees up to her chin and hid her face. She didn't trust him fully yet but...Lucy knew he would never leave her or hurt her. Natsu was just so easy to be around, he saw her. Not for the mute weirdo that she was, but for the lonely person she was. Natsu would never hurt her, she was sure of it. And that's the thought Lucy fell asleep with.

* * *

 _okay, review and tell me what you thought, i take every review into account! Okay, see you guys later!_

 _bai bai!~_

 _-MehKitty (=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ_


End file.
